


I'm only good at being bad

by bisshori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Camboy Kim Jungwoo, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, ceo taeil, student jungwoo, sugar daddy taeil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisshori/pseuds/bisshori
Summary: Jungwoo likes to casually post videos where he masturbates for money, just so he can afford to pay his part of the rent and other expenses.He’s not really ashamed of that, but when he has to spend three weeks as an intern in a new, growing company, he regrets the moment in which he decided to create an account on a dodgy website and post his first video. His boss, a man named Moon Taeil had, apparently, seen every singe one of his live streams which... Just made things really awkward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry about all the mistakes!

Jungwoo wouldn't think that his seemingly normal Friday afternoon could be that... Chaotic.  
Because really, his day had started pretty great. He wasn't late for his bus, which was pretty uncommon when taking into account how unorganized the boy could be, then he was able to print his long essay, which he wrote last night, and he still had time in the morning to actually make himself look presentable. Well, he had to sacrifice eating breakfast for that, but surely he wouldn't die if he just ate after his classes. Or maybe in between, if one of his friends would be so nice and give him some of their food.  
In conclusion, he really didn't have anything to complain about. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Jungwoo could finally relax for a bit, after practically running from his shared flat in order to catch his transport. Resting his back against the soft seat, he kicked his backpack somewhere under the chair. At this moment he really didn't care if the dark material could get dirty. Honestly, he had to wash it sooner or later anyway.  
Digging through one of his pockets, the boy smiled a bit after pulling out his phone and the headphones that were already connected to it.  
The journey from his house, which he shared with Doyoung and Mark, his friends, would usually take him about thirty minutes. He would use this time to sleep for a bit, or just listen to music, doing basically everything to rest, since on some days he just wasn't able to sleep, staying up late. 

And no, Jungwoo wasn't a guy that would spend most of his free time partying or fucking around. He had a different... Hobby, or better - a job, that forced him to spend some of his evenings or nights awake.  
At first, he did it mainly from curiosity. After staying up late, again, he just kinda stumbled upon an... Interesting website. Scrolling through a list of channels run by girls and occasionally boys, he randomly clicked one of the live transmission, quickly turning the volume on his laptop all the way down.  
As soon as a completely naked women appeared on the screen, he was kinda glad. He didn't want to wake up his flatmates in the middle of the night. Especially not by loud, obscene moans that surely would echo throughout the whole apartment.  
After he watched some different videos, getting a general idea of the whole thing, he decided to order some things on impulse. He wasn't really thinking at that moment, realizing only when a big box was delivered straight to his door, two weeks later. 

The blonde boy was never ashamed of his body. He liked the attention, wanted to be the centre of it most of the time, even with his soft voice and a pretty smile, giving off a vibe of someone quiet, shy even, which was a complete opposite of how he usually acted.  
This is why he took quite a liking to the website where he eventually created an account. After a couple of days, during which he just mostly thought about the whole thing and if he really wanted to do it, he decided to start his first live video on Friday. He was finished with his classes and as if on purpose, Mark and Doyoung both decided to leave to watch some movie. Even though Jungwoo would be usually the first one to agree to something like that, this time he just faked a cold, completely hidden under his covers when the two got ready and eventually left.  
When Kim finally heard the loud noise created by the closing doors, he let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a second. He was really planning to let some weird people on the internet watch him. When he would masturbate. And use one of the toys he spontaneously bought probably a month ago. This sounded... Not good. If Doyoung would know, he would probably scream at him, giving him a long and boring lecture about why Jungwoo is a complete idiot.  
But, coincidentally, his friend was nowhere to be found, and there was no one to stop the boy from finally getting up from his bed.  
He had already changed before he lied down, standing now in a big, white t-shirt and a pair of tight boxers. Maybe it wasn't really his best outfit, but at that time he wasn't ready to throw on some fancy lingerie, just like other cam girls or boys that he watched.  
After that... Well, he just tried not to think too much, opening his laptop, propped up on some school books and going live after maybe an hour of contemplating. 

After the first ”show”, his excitement died down a bit, mostly from the lack of response. Yeah sure, there were some people that watched him, sending him some rather explicit comments, but that was about it. He made a bit of money, which would buy him a small meal in McDonald's, but it was nowhere near what he kinda hoped for.  
But, even with that, after maybe a week he decided to go live again. And again. And again. Slowly, he became more and more popular to the point when he was able to drop his shitty, part-time job because he was making so much money from desperate people donating to him, just so he would act out some of their fantasies. It was easy, he didn't really have to push himself too much and well, he was basically getting money for getting himself off. it was, in a weird way, kinda flattering. Especially when he would read some of the long comments or messages about how pretty, gorgeous and sexy he was. 

He eventually told his roommates about this new, fascinating part of his life, after Mark walked in on him during one of his live streams. The boy looked so shocked, going basically beet red and quickly excusing himself to the bathroom, seconds after opening the door. After that, Kim rather awkwardly finished himself off, ending the show and dressing quickly.  
Then, came a stressful conversation, when he had to pretend he didn't notice the way in which the younger boy was looking at him shyly, his memory probably going back to Jungwoo’s flushed body, the way in which filthy moans were spilling from his mouth when he was quickly moving a rather big, baby pink dildo in and out of himself, desperately trying to reach his orgasm.  
Just like he predicted, Doyoung repeatedly called him a dumbass, smacking him in the head, before mumbling something about how fucking irresponsible Jungwoo was, minutes after he returned home that nigh, getting a rather unexpected call from still shocked Mark.  
Of course, he didn't tell anyone that after a couple of days, he watched one of Jungwoos’ shows, coming minutes later with a hand embarrassingly pressed into the front of his pants, biting back a loud moan that was threatening to escape his mouth from the intense pleasure.  
He avoided the younger for maybe a week after that, until he just gave up, admitting to himself that he looked hot and just trying to erase everything from his head. It worked for the most part, as long as Jungwoo didn't start his rather loud shows when Doyoung was still in his room, being forced to stuff his ears with earphones, turning up the volume all the way up. But, of course, he didn't say anything about that, so Jungwoo just figured that his friend simply doesn't care.  
They were close, maybe even too close, so he assumed that the older would tell him everything if he had a problem with something Jungwoo was doing. 

But, this wasn't really the time to think about that. Before he knew it, the bus stopped and he had to push his way through a crowd of people, quietly mumbling some apologises for nearly crushing someone like five times.  
Thankfully though, he was able to step onto the pavement maybe a minute later, adjusting the bag that hung over one of his shoulders, before he quickly made his way to the specific building where he was going to have one of his classes. Passing by some people in the meantime, he was quickly approached by one of his friends. Eunji, that was the girl’s name, offered him a bright smile, asking Jungwoo about something related to one of the classes that they took together.  
The conversation, that went off topic rather quickly, continued as the two walked towards one of the classrooms, where they eventually sat down together, waiting for their lecture to start. 

”Woo?” the girl asked after maybe a minute of silence, turning her body so that she could look at Jungwoo without a problem. When the blonde raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to finish, Eunji took a deep breath, pouting slightly. ”Are you sure that this company... The one that agreed to take you for the internship, doesn't have a space for another student? I really can't find anything, and our vacation starts in a month” she explained rather quickly, tapping her nails on the light desk.

”Oh... I honestly wish I could help you, but they don't want to take in anyone else. Last week Lucas asked me the same thing and I tried to call one of the guys working there, but they just denied it right away. I'm really sorry” Jungwoo said, looking like he really regretted his inability to help. However, before he could add something, their teacher, which walked through the door seconds earlier, rather loudly put the books she was holding on the desk, making the pair flinch. Exchanging quick glances with each other, they had to focus their attention on a different topic, digging through their bags to find their essays that had to be handed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you'll still like it!

Even though Jungwoo was pretty sure he slept through a relatively big part of his lecture, he didn't feel bad about it. He knew that Eunji, or even a couple of other students, would be able to send him their notes from the class that he could just keep and then use when he needed it. Because of his personality it was quite easy for him to become well known and liked among other people in different years and courses.  
He never really started arguments, no one had a problem with the blonde boy and, unless someone was really close to him, it was hard to say something bad about him.  
Sure, Doyoung or Mark could probably prepare a whole list of Jungwoo’s flaws, but they would never do it. He could proudly admit that he had the two completely wrapped around his finger.  
Kim just had to pout slightly and look like he could burst out in tears any minute, and even Doyoung couldn't be mad at him, always having a soft spot for the younger.  
That was kinda manipulative, but... It worked, so Jungwoo didn't care that much. 

Stretching slightly, Jungwoo flashed a smile to his friend, finally starting to collect his things and putting them into his bag.  
He didn't have any other lectures for this day, which was a relief. Because of his live stream that he held yesterday he wasn't really able to sleep too much. Now he was still practically ready to lie on any flat surface and fall asleep. 

”Jungwoo?” hearing a familiar female voice the boy sighed quietly to himself before he put a smile on his face, turning towards Sooyoung, one of his other classmates. She was quite tall, at least for a girl, with bright eyes and a head full of peach, freshly dyed hair. Waiting patiently for her to continue, the blonde put his bag over his shoulder, leaning his hip on the desk. The classroom was mostly empty at this point, only few people still lingering inside busy with something. ”I was thinking... You don't have any plans for today, right? We could... Go and grab something to drink, if you want to” the girl explained slightly nervous, playing with one of the thin bracelets that adorned her wrist. 

”Oh... That sounds nice. Actually, I was planning to go out somewhere with Doyoung anyway, I’ll call him and we can meet up for coffee” Kim suggested with a smile, already reaching for his phone, which was resting safely in his back pocket, choosing the right number.  
Because of that, he wasn't able to catch the girl’s clearly disappointed expression that she tried to cover up as quickly as possible.  
She was hoping that the two of them could spend this time alone but before she could say something, the taller was already in the middle of telling his friend to get out of the house and meet them in one of the many coffee shops around their university. 

 

It was awkward.  
Event though Jungwoo seemed to pay no mind to the heavy atmosphere, carefree and talkative as always, Sooyoung and Doyoung were exchanging rather unpleasant glances over their cups of iced coffee practically from the beginning. After the young girl linked arms with Jungwoo on the way to the cafe, Doyoung pulled his flatmate on the chair next to him the moment they came closer to one of the empty tables. From that moment, both of them started continously touching or just focusing their attention solely on the oblivious boy that was rambling about random topics regarding their school or life. 

In the meantime, he was happily sipping his drink, which was bought by Doyoung, until he swallowed the last sip of sweet, sugary coffee.  
"I'm going to buy another one, yeah? You two should talk more for a bit, you're both so quiet today" he said with a smile, eventually getting up from his seat and walking straight toward the counter. There, he ordered another drink, this time a hot tea, pretending that he couldn't see the constant stares of the two young adults sitting on a table.  
After paying, he still had to wait a minute or two before he got his order, seeing from the corner of his eye that someone is standing behind him. Hovewer, he didn't really pay too much mind to that, observing one of the employees that was currently working on his drink.  
Even when he was the only one talking, he was still happy to go out with the two. Between school, assignments and his "work", just spending time with his friends was nice. He was able to catch a break and don't think about things that usually would bother him. 

Smiling slightly to himself, the blonde boy looked at the male in front of him, thanking him quickly and taking the hot, paper cup in his hands. Turning around maybe too quickly, he froze for a moment, before letting out a quiet, pained whimper feeling some of the liquid spill onto his hand and the figure before him.  
"Oh gosh... I'm so, so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going... Shit, does it hurt a lot?" Jungwoo started, quickly putting his drink away and grabbing some tissues. After wiping his hand, he started to dry the other man's shirt without really thinking. He was still apologising frantically, stopping only when he heard the stranger say his name, which made him raise his head with a completely confused look on his face. 

"It's fine, Jungwoo. Thankfully you didn't spill too much on me, I'll be okay" the grey-haired male said, flashing the taller a comforting, warm smile. But, even after seeing that the other clearly wasn't mad at him, Kim still let out a scared gasp, looking straight at Taeyong. Out of all people, he had to bump into one of the managers of the company where he'll be doing his internship in less than a month. But then, he was quite surprised that the older actually remembered him, considering that they've spoken for about ten minutes some time ago. 

”Are you... Are you sure? Your shirt is... Maybe I can pay for cleaning it?” Jungwoo asked, feeling really terrible for the whole thing. Well, there goes his first good impression. 

”You don't have to, really. I think I have a spare one in my car, I told you, don't worry about it too much” Lee repeated, still smiling in a way that left the boy even more conflicted. The fact that Taeyong was so nice and understanding was really... Something he wouldn't predict. Jungwoo starter to wonder if everyone in that company will be as easy going.  
Sighing quietly, the blonde finally nodded and apologized again after bowing quickly. The two talked for a bit longer, before the younger finally went straight to his table, taking his seat with a pitiful expressing on his face.  
Seeing how confused his friends were, he quietly explained the whole situation rolling his eyes when Doyoung started to laugh loudly, not even trying to hide that.

”Okey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But really, don't worry about that, I'm sure he won't bring it up when you'll be working there” the older tried to comfort the blonde, putting one of his hands on his back, stroking the place in a calm manner.  
Even when Jungwoo shoot him an angry glace, he just pulled him and his chair closer, clearly to Sooyoung’s displeasure, eventually helping him to calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as soon as I can, so I hope some people will like this fanfic.  
> In the meantime, you can check out my Twitter, where I'll be posting a different nct au — [_autumnflavors](https://mobile.twitter.com/_autumnflavors)
> 
> or my curious cat — [-junguwu](https://curiouscat.me/-junguwu)


End file.
